User talk:AJHalliwell
For old talk's, see: Archive Alpha and Archive Beta From my joining on March 20th, to September 6th, 2005. Some interesting conversations with vandals in there! Beta has September 7th to August 15th, 2006, as aparently it's gotten to big again. Image use :(From MA email, seems like it should be listed here as well.) I would respond to your talk psge if it weren't so oveloaded as to preclude response, but no matter. If my inclusion of images to pages with three or fewer images is unwanted, then delete them. If my uploaded images and editorial content have failed to comport with the MA stylesheet, delete them as well. As far as I can tell, the fillings in my teeth are older than you and have more wisdom. Thus, if you feel that you know better, and you feel a need to make snarky comments and pointless changes to satisfy your own ego, then I stand with Captain Kirk and say, "You are at liberty to do so." (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror." Birthday Hey, I was born on the 13th too! What are the odds? (Pretty good, probably. I'll be going now...) - cap97 :Hm, not bad I guess ;-) User:Shran was also born on Feb 13 interestingly enough. - AJ Halliwell 18:11, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::''Puts math-geek hat on. Once you start dealing with more than 23 people chances are better than 50/50 that two of them will share a birthday. 30 people is around 70% and 40 is just under 90%. Wikipedia:Birthday paradox. Just so you know. - Avron 03:50, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Racquetball? and other epguide questions *I removed "racquetball" from the References list because I didn't recall a reference to it during playback (with subtitles on). I'll be playing the episode back again for the purpose of obtaining captures and quote material, but if you can give me a timecode, or a time range during which to listen with special care, I'll be grateful. *Is the practice of leaving the plural 's' outside of a wiki link a matter of formal style, or preference? *In my original edit I placed Counter-insurgency program in a See Also section due to its status as a Featured Article. Was this a bad idea? Persist1 10:46, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :If I may be of assistance (AJHalliwell went to sleep). Racquetball is in the episode: ::SISKO: "Jake, what time's our racquetball game tomorrow?" :The practice of putting the "s" on the outside is so that the link is not broken. In addition, the mediawiki software makes it look like the "s" is part of the link anyways. For example, both "Vulcans" and "Vulcans" look like Vulcans, but the latter uses less code, and is therefore prefered. As for the "see also", I do not think that MA policy calls for something to be put in "See Also" just because it is featured. Featured articles are not "higher" or "more important" than other articles, they are just well written and show off the best of what is here on MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:54, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::One of the things I forgot to mention in the parent post is that I am grateful for the typos that were caught. Substantively, thanks for the quick reply. ::Regarding the racquetball ref, I'm wondering now if there's a diff between the broadcast and DVD versions of the ep - I swear on my mother's grave that I didn't see or hear "racquetball" at all. ::As for the plural 's', my bad. (D'oh!) ::In closing I'd appreciate it if someone would consider backing me up on the See-Also business; the article on the c/i program is not only featured but taken entirely from the episode at issue. These two facts in combination are what led to my editorial, er, suggestion. Persist1 11:13, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :I too would like to see an answer on that last part from someone with more experience than I have. AJ? --OuroborosCobra talk 11:16, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I can see why that would make sense, but at present I don't believe that is in use anywhere on MA. Most featured articles are kept as normal links in the references, but your welcome to suggest it. (And thanks Cobra for taken care of that stuff) - AJ Halliwell 18:11, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::That was the thing - I knew that See-Also-ing isn't a regular occurrence here, so I did a search of the site... and got: Results 1 - 10 of 2781 on this Wikia for: "see also" ... Persist1 13:14, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::::These two MoS-pages talk about the "See also" sections: Memory Alpha:Manual of Style, . It isn't made explicit, really, but I think "see also" should only be used to link to articles that can't be linked to "in context" (that is, from the article text itself). It shouldn't matter whether the article in question is featured or not. -- Cid Highwind 13:26, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Non-canon Wiki This probably isn't the right place to do this, but I needed to contact an administrator for the non-canon wiki. There are a lot of pages that need deleting, and a lot of proposals have been made over recent months to improve that we would look to propose. But only you and Chops have administrator capabilities, I just wondered if the number was to be increased, because Chops is no longer around, and obviously you have a lot of work to do here and on the Expanded Universe. --The doctor 14:57, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Copyvioimage Hey AJ, I moved the Picard/Android image over to copyvio. Take a look. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:38, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Medical Reference Manual *You're a great contributer, A.J. The info from the SFMRM appears really interesting. Do you know if there might actually be a copy online? And the picture of Tellarite anatomy has really sparked my interest. Where online did you get it? Thanks! -- Datalore 17:43, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Where you at? The IRC crew is wondering where you've been. Hope your absence is only temporary. --Bp 06:55, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Get back here holmes! --OuroborosCobra talk 12:13, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back AJ. We've missed you. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:15, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Bug with images I've been talking with JasonR on IRC, and the bug seems to have been fixed. I have confirmed this by looking at images that we did not try to revert during the bug, and they have indeed been fixed. Those images that we were reverting during the bug got messed up by us doing that, but I have fixed all of them. I have gone through recent changes just to see if there is anything that I missed, but I have gotten all of them that we messed with. I think we can remove the notice now. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Medical Reference Manual *I'm not sure if you got my first message. So I'm re-asking: You're a great contributer, A.J. The info from the SFMRM appears really interesting. Do you know if there might actually be a copy online? And the picture of Tellarite anatomy has really sparked my interest. Where online did you get it? Thanks! -- Datalore 09:23, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome back...again Welcome back again AJ. Where ya been? How ya doing? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:19, 1 December 2006 (UTC) vulcan garb hey aj, was looking through the vulcan uniform page and the associated talk page and noticed your admitted obsession with the vulcan costumes. i also have an affinity for their uniforms, especially the various styles seen on enterprise and you've done a good job of identifying many of the uniforms therein. there is still a bit of work to be done, and i had hoped to focus some of my attention on that project, but didn't want to step on your toes. i have recently revamped the earth starfleet uniform, starfleet uniform (2370s) and starfleet uniform (2366-2370s) pages and would like to apply a similar method to the vulcan uniforms page. i do have concerns though, that costumes such as the robes worn by the vulcan crew in first contact are not actually uniforms...the same with sarek's ambassadorial outfits. perhaps a name change is appropriate? 'vulcan uniforms & clothing'...or something? Deevolution 08:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Season 3 on Ent (2003-2004) On The April section on Season 3 you have 4/24/2004 instead of 4/21/2004 i already 4/21 on the page i go by airdate which the episode was aired. --Captaindellkat 01:38, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Bot error With regards to your edit to model, don't bother removing that. You are going to find it on thousands of articles. It is an error caused by a recent upgrade on Wikia, all the bot edits seem to be doing that. Once the edit is resolved, the bots will be used to remove that stuff. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:57, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Akron Congratulations man. Welcome to being a college student. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:23, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Anjoran Bio-mimetic Gel Hi A.J. Wanted to get your thoughts on an article you created--the one on Anjoran bio-mimetic gel. Watching the episode, I noticed that Riker seems very clearly to say "bio-metic gel." I imagine "bio-mimetic" might have been the intent as I haven't heard of "bio-metic gel" anywhere else, but the replay still suggest "bio-metic" to my ears. Anyway, I was wondering if you have another source, e.g. subtitles or a script, that might suggest bio-mimetic instead of bio-metic? Take care, Zach :I'm going to pipe in here and answer, as AJ hasn't been very active for many months. The says bio-mimetic. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Hey man I've been reeding some Sherlock Holmes on the side as well :) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Ravis' language... ...and for that matter, Risan. My impression of the Risan conversation in "2 days and 2 nights" was that there was too much of it for it to be just random syllables. Did they use, or model on, an actual language? Yo! How's it going, pink skin? Been a long time since we chatted... can you stop by IRC for a bit? If not, then I challenge you to Ushaan! And this time, lobbing off antennae is not allowed! ;) --From Andoria with Love 16:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Account creation help I'm stuck in a Catch 22. I can't set the skin unless I create an account and I can't create an account because the new skin won't let me. I wouldn't be trying to set the skin except the requirements Wikia made you adopt make it impossible for me to see any graphics except the little icon thingies. 18:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Click here to signup there you go. – Morder 18:36, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard for FA Status Hi there! Just wanted to inform you that we have four supporting votes for the Jean-Luc Picard article and I was wondering if you wanted to fully support its nomination at this time. If you do, we would have five votes and it would become featured. If you still want to keep your support conditional, I understand. Thanks. TrekFan 15:34, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Novel summaries/synopses Hi, I was just wondering about some of the novel pages, and if a summary is needed with the blurb. I think some of them currently have a relatively short synopsis to go with the blurb (I can't remember which at this point), and was wondering whether this is an OK thing to do, even if some people haven't read the book but want to at some point. For example, in the novel Q-Squared, I didn't know who some of the more shadow-y characters were, like Kira Nerys, who I always thought was Deanna Troi (I don't know if you've read this book). The background information includes info I didn't know about the book. And also, there is a quote on the page. Is this alright to use with other novels too? Oh, and thanks for blocking what's-his-face earlier (the one removing all content from pages). I would have told Shran or someone, but with their pages being wiped it would have been difficult... Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :A short synopsis is good for the various novels. In theory, they should be like simplified versions of the episode pages. Simple synopsis, some memorable quotes, a bit of background information (if any), and a listing of the "major" characters and major references. -- sulfur 00:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Alexander Enberg as Malon Engineer? Hi AJHalliwell. I know this is going back a while but you appear to have been the first person to add information that Alexander Enberg played this unnamed Malon engineer in . Since he was not credited in the episode, you wouldn't happen to remember how you learned of this or have a source to hand, would you? Just trying to clear up some incite tags. Thanks! --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:00, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :While I don't remember my source at the time, it's listed on (which I realize can be edited like Wikipedia, and isn't always accurate,) and "Lower Decks" included it in 2001 or prior. I think Alex Enberg did an interview with Star Trek: The Magazine in the later seasons it may be included in, but I'm not finding a stronger citation readily available. - AJ Halliwell (talk) 09:32, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Episode categories on images If you properly add the episode citation, the episode image category is automatically added. So please avoid adding the episode image category. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 23:15, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :Ah thanks! The number of templates and automated functions have grown exponentially. - AJ Halliwell (talk) 23:59, January 20, 2019 (UTC) All with the goal of making it easier for us to categorize and automate the "trivial" stuff that needs to be done on everything, without forcing people to learn all of the tricks. -- sulfur (talk) 02:21, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Spoilers Don't forget to add spoiler tags to articles based on the newest ST episodes when you create them. -- sulfur (talk) 13:07, October 12, 2019 (UTC)